


Two Lights, Burning Bright

by VenetaPsi



Series: Poetic Gamers [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Fire, M/M, Metaphors, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenetaPsi/pseuds/VenetaPsi
Summary: Fire is a fickle thing.Yet Brian and David are it.Two lights, burning bright.





	Two Lights, Burning Bright

Fire is a fickle thing. Needy, expensive, devouring wood or coal or oil and it only lasts as long as you feed it. As long as you keep it alive. 

It needs air to breath, oxygen to sustain its vibrant flicker and without it it'll suffocate and sputter until your left with weak, ashy embers. 

It can't live without a boost, without the spark that ignites it, that allows the fire to blaze fiercely. 

Leave it alone for too long and it'll burn out of control, leaving destruction in its wake. 

Or it'll simply simmer away to nothing. 

-_-_-_-

David is like a fireplace, all golden glow and rough cobblestone and comforting warmth. Brian made the comparison from the very first moment he saw David in person, when he looked the taller man in the eye and saw fondness, exasperation, laughter as he shoved Pokemon cards into David's hand. 

His voice is strong, but subtle, his presence radiating a sense of home and peace even when David is standing still, gazing off into space. 

Brian finds himself staring, lost in the flickering flames that were David's personality, yellows and oranges and reds, amusement and confidence and rage. 

David's hand is warm on his shoulder, on the small of his back. His smile is radiant, glowing against the charcoal background of this monotonous world. 

There are times though, where David starts suffocating. Too deep in human interaction for too long and he has to run away. Brian recognizes it now by the tense in his shoulders, the forced edge that bleeds into David's laugh. Then Brian knows he has to let him go. 

David'll vanish for a few hours and more often than not Brian will hear his guitar, soft strums and a gentle voice. And sometimes David's happy, light, other times he's mournful and slow and Brian wants to run to him. 

He doesn't. He lets David breath. 

And then David will return, calmer, no longer drowning and sometimes he'll smile and sometimes they'll be tears in his eyes but he had his time to recover and Brian will greet him with open arms and gentle jokes to revive cooled embers and they'll be alright. 

David is hearth and home, painfully domestic and Brian will watch in amusement as David circles the house, cleaning or cooking casually with his dogs at his heels. David has different voices and tones for dogs that a human could never receive and it's so warm and light and carefree that Brian basks in the glow, content. 

David is a fire and Brian's in love. 

-_-_-_-

Brian is a campfire, filled with the sweet scent of wood and radiating blazing heat that drives away the dark and cold of night.

David realizes this when they're out on the town, up ungodly late and laughing hysterically and Brian's standing under a streetlight, glowing gold, his hair a mess, jacket unzipped and he smiles, so sweet and genuine.

His warmth drives away every bad thought that David could ever have imagined, leaving him bare and scorched and that should scare him really, but it doesn't. Because this is Brian, _his_ Brian that is burning just for David. 

Sometimes Brian becomes a bonfire, raging tall and bright, blazing so hot that David has to retreat in order to not get burned. And in those moments it's so tempting to run away, to flee this fear and not risk the pain, but he knows Brian and he knows better than that. 

David knows that when Brian flares the brightest, painfully hot, that he's burning through his fuel way too fast and he's going to either explode or sputter out to nothing. David knows better than to leave him and instead he reaches out, stubbornly, tending the fire and nursing burns until Brian dims, calms. 

And when Brian inevitably cracks David is there to put him back together, never once complaining. You can't leave a campfire unattended and David knows that and somewhere along the line Brian started to want him to stay, he started to reach out for David instead of combusting inside. Somewhere he started to trust, and David cradles that ember like the delicate thing it is. 

Other times though, Brian is all dancing flames and sweet scent, smokey and full of laughter. David finds himself cracking jokes, acting ridiculous just to fuel that fire, to poke Brian until he's laughing uncontrollably, until his smile is lighting up the room and David will just watch, smiling. Content. Warmed. Illuminated by this light before him. 

Brian is warm summer nights, gentle breezes, vibrant colors. He's the home away from home, loud and quiet, clear and soft. He's comforting and wild and everything David ever needed and somehow, at some point, David stopped being able to live without him. 

He fell head over heels for Brian's flame. 

-_-_-_-

They're bright and dim, fuel to the fire, an inevitable circle that burned endlessly. It became a feedback loop, both unable to survive without the other.

Each was the spark that lit the other's world and it worked. Stable, controlled. 

Somewhere along the line;

Somehow in all the whirlpool of life, two lights burned bright. 

Blazing with love.


End file.
